1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning or centering device in an electrical connector, and more particularly, to a zero-insertion-force electrical circuit board connector with means for assuring registration of the printed boards with the contacts in the connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical pathways on printed circuit boards consist of thin coatings of electrically conductive material printed, deposited or formed on one or both sides of the board. The miniature size of the circuits as well as the frailty of the electrically conductive material printed on the board have frequently posed substantial interconnection problems. Generally, to establish a connection between a printed circuit board and a backplane, one may employ a connector of any of a variety of configurations. Such a connector mechanically mounts the board on the backplane while also establishing the requisite electrical interconnections. Making each interconnection consists of forcibly pressing a conductive contact of the connector against a conductor on the circuit board.
Before the interconnection can be made, the circuit board must first be inserted into the connector and the connector's conductive contacts must be aligned with the conductive terminals on the circuit board. In the past, this operation usually was performed by the inherent interfit of the board in the connector or by hand and by eye. However, in laterally loaded connectors, and particularly with reduced dimensions and spacings of the conductors and contacts as well as the frailty of the electrically conductive material printed on the board, greater care and accuracy are desirable.
One solution that has been proposed is to provide guide surfaces in the connector to direct the course of the circuit board to its proper position. But, this requires complicated or exacting connector designs that constrain production.
The locking and indexing device of the present invention provides a mechanism that automatically seats or indexes a printed circuit board in its proper position of registration with the contacts in the connector. In addition, it provides a zero-insertion-force connection by moving the connector contact strips into and out of engagement with the circuit board only in the registration position. It is a simple, reliable device without a multiplicity of parts that insures reliable electrical connections and helps prevent damage to or wear of the interconnection points of the circuit board and the connector.